Magnemite
| textcolor=black| name='Magnemite'| jname=(コイル Coil)| image= | ndex=081| evofrom=None| evointo=Magneton| gen=Generation I| pronun= MAG-nuh-mite | hp=25| atk=35| def=70| satk=95| sdef=55| spd=45| species=Magnet Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=13.2 lbs.| ability=Magnet Pull *Sturdy| color='Gray'| gender=Genderless| }}Magnemite (コイル Coil) is an / -type Pokémon. It can evolve into Magneton starting at level 30. Appearance Magnemite is kept bound together with the two screws. It has one big eye that is as big as the magnets it uses; which can launch electric attacks. On the side of it's body are two magnets in a "U" shape. Special Abilities Magnemite can have the ability Magnet Pull or the ability Sturdy. Magnet Pull prevents any -type Pokémon from escaping or switching out. Sturdy protects Magnemite from OHKO moves. The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It also feeds on electricity. Game Info Locations To get one in Red and Blue, it can be found in the Power Plant. To get one in Yellow, it can be found on route 10 and the Power Plant. To get one in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, it can be found on routes 6, 7, 38, and 39. To get one in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, it can be found in New Mauville. To get one in FireRed and LeafGreen, it can be found in the Power Plant. To get one in Colosseum and XD, it has to be traded from either Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed, and LeafGreen. To get one in Diamond and Pearl, it can be found in swarms in Fuego Ironworks. To get one in Platinum, it can be found on route 222 and Fuego Ironworks. Pokedex Entries | txtcolor=black| redblue=Uses antigravity to stay suspended. Appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves.| yellow=It is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves.| gold=It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their PokéGear.| silver=The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air.| crystal=The electricity emitted by the units on each side of its body cause it to become a strong magnet.| ruby=Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box.| sapphire=Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. These waves block gravity. This Pokémon becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted.| emerald=The units at its sides are extremely powerful magnets. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away.| firered=It moves while constantly hovering. It discharges Thunder Wave and so on from the units at its sides.| leafgreen=Uses antigravity to stay suspended. Appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves.| diamond=The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It feeds on electricity.| pearl=The units at its sides generate electromagnetic waves that keep it airborne. It feeds on electricity.| platinum=The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate.| heartgold=It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their PokéGear.| soulsilver=The units at the sides of its body generate anti-gravity energy to keep it aloft in the air.| }} Trivia *Starting with the Johto Region, Magnemite is one of only two Pokémon to have had their types changed, being as how Steel was introduced when Gold and Silver where released. *There is a villain in the anime Astro Boy that goes by the same name. Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Steel Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon